A Secret Lover
by chippo843
Summary: Rumours has it that Red has a 'girlfriend', but no one has ever seen her. Just who is this mystery lover?


**-A Secret Lover-**

Everyone was practically dying of curiosity when Red had admitted, "Yes, I'm dating someone." They all wanted to know, and even more so when the champion refused to reveal who it is.

"I don't get why it has to be a secret. I mean, since when did Red care about such secrecy? Usually, he'd just outright say it because it benefitted him by getting people to stop annoying him faster," Blue grumbled, her cheek pressed against the table.

"Oh come on, Blue. Maybe it's the person he's dating. You know, taking her into consideration and things like that," even as Yellow said it, she herself was skeptical with that reasoning as well.

It was Red they were talking about after all. The one that barely spoke, the dubbed 'silent prince' by how handsome and popular he'd become over the years. The man had received countless of confessions from both genders no less, and he had never showed any interest in returning them. He even refused going on blind dates! So, the very fact that he was actually in a relationship with someone, was mind-blowing, and heartbreaking to that fans of his.

The two girls seated across from each other quieted.

"This girl," Blue started. "She must be really special since she managed to capture Red's 'frozen' heart."

Yellow giggled, "Frozen, huh. I guess so," she clasped her hands together to place her chin on top. "Still, it would be nice to know."

Blue sighed in agreement, "I know ... Speaking of which, I think Green got himself quite the aggressive girlfriend."

"What makes you say that?"

Blue looked up at Yellow with wide eyes, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the hickeys and bruised lips. They're so obvious!"

"Thinking back on it now. I guess you're right. Think this one will last? I mean, how many girlfriends has he had?"

Blue waved in nonchalance, "A couple. I think around ten? So this makes it eleventh, huh. I give a week since I don't think Green is the type to take on aggressive women."

"Hmm, you make a valid point. Though I think it may be a serious one."

"Really?!"

Yellow had never felt so sure in her life, "Yes. I mean, whenever I see him around, he looks so happy."

Blue sported a doubtful expression, "Really?"

"He is! I've never seen him so ... bright! Like, practically glowing from oozing happiness bright!"

"... Woah."

"Yeah."

Blue scratched her head, "Well, I guess we better meet this lucky lady soon ... Never pegged Green to like those types, but hey, I'm not going to judge."

Yellow nodded, "Let's ask him the next time we see him."

* * *

"R-Red," Green panted. "T-time o-ngh. Time o-out."

"No," the dark-haired continued sucking on the latter's neck, and planting kisses all around it.

"You have to stop, you idiot! I'm running out of turtlenecks to hide them."

Red lifted his face to meet with the brunet's bright green eyes, "There's no problem with others seeing them."

"W-wha-"

"I'll make sure to let them know that they're my marks on you," he back down to bite the abused and sensitive skin, but not enough to break it. "They'll know you belong to me."

Green whimpered, feeling weak. This was another side of Red that no one but him knew about; possessive, aggressive—his darker side if he were to describe it.

His lover lifted his head to inspect his work, and once he was satisfied, he leaned down to fervently kiss him on the lips. It's as if Green was the drug, and Red could never help himself from wanting more and more of it.

The brunet managed to break away and gathered his breath, "Geez, I'm only human dammit," he panted. Green was aware that his face was flushed as his body trembled.

And knew how Red enjoyed the sight of it from those lust-filled eyes and licking of lips.

"R-Red," Green learnt from firsthand experience of what that look will entail, as well as how there would be no escape for him. So the only thing he can do, was ask, "Be g-gentle okay? I'm s-still sore from the o-other day."

Red softly met his lips, tongues slowly meeting and caressing each other, and this indication made Green relax. Red would make sure he won't hurt as much but still be passionate in their lovemaking, and that was enough for him.

* * *

When I saw the picture, I just had to do it.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
